Harry Potter Heirs Apprentice
by MerlinGodricRowenaHelga
Summary: Post OOP this is a story of Harry Potter's 6th year where he meets his ancestors inherits powers, and finds his soul mate's HPSSRL
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter the Heirs Apprentice

ch1

The wind was howling and the rain thundering down as darkness swept in on Privet Drive where all the inhabitants were in there homes having warming beverages and cuddled up on front of the fire watching tv in a warm bed except for one very unusual teenager named Harry Potter who was not normal by any stretch of the word even by wizarding terms who was in his draughty bedroom with a thin blanket all that is only relatives deigned to give him though extremely grudgingly. harry potter was sitting in his bedrooms very deep in thought over a letter from Hermione Granger one of his oldest and closest friends.

Dear

Harry

I hope you are doing okay with those relatives of your's and they are heeding the orders warning though I Would like too sea what Mad Eye did to them if they didn't maybe he will do something anyway (please don't tell Ron said that). I hope you're not moping around and blaming yourself about Sirius it was not you're fault and he will be mortified if you do he would want you to pull a prank on Professor Snape to honor his memory and have a good laugh and get on with you're life and remember all the good times you had with him I am hoping to go to headquarters in a week or two and from what I hear you will be able to come too. I have not heard much from Ron lately I think from what Ginny says he wont leave his room hes painted it white after a scare from a spider because of an infestation of engorging spiders apparently he disturbed the oldest one and it engorged to the size of an Acromantula he supposedly keeps muttering about Hagrid's pet's maybe he will get better when you're here Fred and George parent helping much though. I was reading those books I got in that junk shop in hogsmade and I found segment that I think applies to you. It say's that certain witches and wizards receive a boost in their magical powers on their sixteenth birthday although all witches and wizards powers grow with age. Even someone as powerful as you without one would have to live to be over 1000 to be anywhere near as powerful as Professor Dumbledore who was the last wizard to have a large surge there have been very few since then to have had any sort of surge since then a dark wizards cant have one Professor Mcgonagal, Flitwik and Mad Eye are their only other ones and those were very small in comparison. This happens to all witches and wizards with a dark wizard to fight Mcgonagal, Flitwik and Mad Eye have all caught dark wizards professor Flitwick got Grindlewalds second in command and Mad eye got some Dark Lord wannabe that manages about 20 followers before he was caught and professor Mcgonagal caught one of Grindlewalds generals (the worst in 1959 not long after starting at Hogwarts. anyway I have a feeling that you will have one on you're birthday and it will probably be bigger than Professor Dumbledore's it is supposed to be very painful is described as a test to see how much power you are worthy to have Merlin having had the most painful followed by Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw and then Helga Hufflepuff and Dumbledore if you have one it will start on the strike of midnight on you're 16th birthday you will glow and hover while it happens the book say's you're body will grow so you must not wear anything to bed or it wont be very nice i have enclosed to book anyway so you can read it yourself I better finish this letter it is getting a bit long so see you soon.

Love

Hermione

pis. I Hope the OWl results come soon.

To say that Harry was shocked would be an understatement knowing the prophesy and after reading the book he was sure he was going to have a power surge he was thinking about what would happen when he his uncle stared Shouting

"BOY GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT DINNERS READY! I WONT HAVE THOSE FREAKS SAYING WERE STARVING YOU"

Harry groaned and went downstairs he had forgotten about his relatives he would have to get them out of the house or they would be terrified out of their wits come his power surge he would think about what to tell them over dinner as he entered the kitchen his cousin was sitting down on his reinforced chair it still groaned and his uncle was reading the paper and his aunt was dishing out tea it was fish and chips tonight Dudley who was of his diet had taken to having extra extra large portion with to him was 1 large plate fish and another with chips (Aunt Petunia commented on how her little Buddie's had to bulk up for his competition making Harry choke) they all sat own is a stony silence and started eating time seamed to be excruciatingly slow the silence to was deafening the food was gone and it was time for desert and when they were having desert he decided to address the issue he cleared his throat and said "Aunt Petunia Uncle Vernon" Vernon "grunted" to show he had heard so Harry continued "I have just been informed that I'm going to have power surge of my birthday at midnight and I will still be here it wont be pretty I will glow and hover and you will feel magic around about and it cant be ignored and I will scream a lot because its painful" his Aunt, Unce and Cousin reacted just like he thought Aunt Petunia Went white and shrieked and when still his Dudley whimpered Grabbed in bottom and fell off his chair and his Uncle Vernon went white before going red and bellowing.

"I WONT HAVE I TELL YOU IN MY HOUSE YOU CAN GO TO THOSE FREAKS AND THEY CAN DEAL WITH IT."

Harry Expected this so he thought about it then said "You will have to because I need to stay here if you do that MAD EYE will come and deal with you"

Putting emphasis om Mad Eye Harry grinned at his Relatives petrified faces wile his cousin wet himself and whimpered his uncle gathered his wits and fearfully spoke "o o okay you can stay but what about us and the house" to that Harry replied that "The House will be fine and so will you but you would be better in a hotel for the night so if you do you will have to Stay out tomorrow night because today is the 29th and my birthday is in the 31st ok"

At that Harry looked at his relatives one more time before returning to his room on his way he heard his uncle fearful "ok hotel it is" upon return to his room he lapsed into thought about his future now he knew of the prophesy and hand this knowledge of his knew powers and if this was 'the power the dark lord knew not' but then he remembered that if it was in the book he read Voldermort would know about it so it wasn't his power, and began thinking about the training he would need he would have to have a good amount of knowledge more than the average with or wizard and to be able to use it his first step was to and to learn how to duel like Dumbledore. He decided the best course of action would be to have a privet tutor to advance him in his preparation to vanquish Voldermort or the knew nickname Harry had for him (Moldywart). He decided he talk to Dumbledore about that once at headqaurters maybe a first he could ask Moony then MAD EYE and eventually Dumbledore himself. in the meantime he could would on extending his knowledge base he already had he knew that he had all the knowledge he could from hi own meager library so he decides to owl Flourish and Blotts for more. He was suddenly broke from his reverie by the tinkling of breaking glass a shriek and a bellowing then a unmistakable sound of Mad Eyes voice laughing.

Harry grabbed hid wand and silently made his way down stairs to where the noises were coming from when he reached the kitchen both his Aunt and Uncle were in a state of terror at seeing Mad Eye. Upon seeing Harry Mad Eye Stopped laughing and looked a bit sheepish at not keeping up his constant vigilance then Mad Eye says

"Potter I need to speak to you up in you're room away from these stupid Muggles" to that Harry replies "okay but how do i know it's you (and then Harry roars) CONSTANT VIGILANCE"

Making Moody smile and say "so you're listening to me laddie okay you still got you're buttock and I showed you a picture of the old Order Last year at the do Molly Put on for Weasley and Granger becoming prefects and then there was the boggart problem after you convinsed now laddie( Harry Nods ) okay now my go what did the boggart show Molly and whose is the screeching Portrait a HQ"

Harry feels sad for a moment thinking of Sirius then replies "The boggart showed Mrs Weasley All here Children Mr Weasley Me and Hermione dead and the Portrait is of Mrs Black Sirius's Mother"

Moody grunts in acceptance and follows Harry to his room leaving two petrified Muggle,s crouching in the Kitchen. Upon Entering Harry's room mad eye looked disgusted at what was in the room and asks Harry "has this always been you're room and what's all those broken toys for laddie"

Mad Eye starts to survey the room when Harry responds with "no this wasn't always my room the Dursleys put me in here after i got my first Hogwarts letter and they realized people knew I slept in the cupboard under the stairs so I was put in here the same day the claiming I had outgrown my cupboard and the toys parent mine they are Dudley's this used to be his junk room I mean second bedroom" by the time Harry had finished Moody was red in the face and looked livid and says what about the other room and when Harry responds it was the guest room that only Aunt Marge uses Mad Eyre roared "DURSLEY" but then it appeared he had started to calm him self down and said " I'll deal with them and Dumbledore later now laddie I gotta explain some stuff to you cos I'm sure as hell Dumbledore ain't I've been trying for ages and he just makes his bloody eyes twinkle even more" Harry just snorts and says "and thats something he dose do everyday" making Mad Eye snort and say "right then I'll just be blunt here on you're birthday you will have a magical surge..." Mad Eye trailed off by Harry interrupting by Saying I know Hermione found it in a book the got out of a junk shop in hogsmeade and sent me the book with an explanation. Mad Eye just sits there shocked and says

" I should'nt be surprised with that Granger would have figured it out on a lot less do you have the book there laddie " Harry just nods and gets the book from his desk and hands it to Mad Eye woo read the title and says

"This book Has the best information about it but not all Laddie see after the Power Surge or as it used to be called a boost you are compelled to you're soul mate which I find out if you want" Harry just sits there shocked for a moment shocked for a moment thinking soul mate and then slowly responds with a nod. Mad Eye taking the incentive performs the spell and sits ether shocked for a second the look on his face scaring Harry a bit when Mad Eye gets himself together he says "well laddie this is a bit of a surprise you have two soul mates"

Harry being more than a little shocked just sat there gaping thinking two soul mates...I don't understand much to Harry's surprise Mad Eye said

"well laddie there have been very few people in history with 2 soul mates and that was Merlin and Godric Gryffindor only the most powerful of witches and wizards have 2 soul mates actually Rowena Ravenclaw was rumored to have two as well and your's are bit of a surprise laddie let me tell you that they are Remus Lupin and Severus Snape"

Harry fainted dead away but was woken up seconds later with an ennervate thrown at him by Mad Eye who was trying to hold back laughter at the look on Harry's face he soon shut up when harry glared at him. Mad Eye eyed Harry before going on to say well laddie most soul mates either don't like each other and become friendly but fight a lot before they find out in you're case one will hate you and one will like you right until you mate its old magic that I think only Dumbledore understands. once the Surge takes place as I said you will be drawn to you're soul mates but they wont know until you sea them unless they have already performed the spell I did on you but its very unknown so I doubt it. now laddie Dumbledore dosent know I'm telling you this so it will stay that way okay he thinks I'm just gonna tell you that you will be picked up on you're birthday okay laddie." There was a pregnant pause where Harry nods and stares off into space. Harry deciding that now was as good a time as any to ask about training he did

" erm Professor Moody" Moody interrupts

"im not you're professor call me Mad Eye or Alastair boy. "

Erm has Dumbledore told the order the prophesy or what I have to do"

"Well laddie he hasn't really told the order but he has hinted it's you that is to kill Voldermort not that most even noticed can I gather it's true then" Harry just looked a him and nodded.

Upon seeing this Moody let out a vehement expression.

"What training have you had then boy or has Albus not done anything and just hoped you know how to do it" Harry just snorted "Train me you are kidding he didn't even tell me about what I had to do he just told me the prophesy about an hour after...Sirius not before I trashed his office though"

Harry finished off lamely by the time he had finished Moody was furious

"you men to say you have had no extra training at all Moody all but whispered out of anger

" well I... Remus tout me the patronus charm when he was DADA teacher but that was because I asked him only because I reacted so badly to dementers but I mean i'ts only useful against dementors or lethifolds so other than that no training" harry said bitterly then went on to say thats what I wanted to ask you about"

Moody just sat there on his conjured stool breathing heavily in anger you could sea his breath in the air as it was getting quite cold he just waved his wand muttering a warming charm and replied

"Well laddie what is it you want trained in and who do you want to train you?"

"Well I was going to sea if Remus then you could train me but things are different now so would you train me" Why would you want me to train you laddie im just an old disabled and retired Auror"

He sarcastically relied Harry just looked at him and said

"well you are boasted to have filled half the cells in azaban at one time are good at fighting evil wizards and have years of experience with Voldermort and his death eaters and maybe even Grindlewald "

Harry replied Moody just sighed and said ok I'll train you but do I have permission to tell Minerva Remus and Hestia. Hestia used to be a hit witch and actually dueled Voldermort once (Harry just nodded ok) then laddie I'd best deal with these Muggles and be off he then conjured harry a nice blanket and enlarged the bed and fixed the desk and said Well that'll do you till we can get you and he waved his wand at the door and said "anti Muggle ward ok the bye" and was off clunking down the stairs before Harry said another word a shriek from downstairs and a bellow and the the sound of talking the sound of a few sizzling spells and then the crack of disapperation. Harry grinned Imagining his cousin as a Pig his aunt a horse and his Unce a Walrus and on that thought fell asleep.

The next Morning Harry woke up to his Aunts shrill neighing voice of "BOY BREAKFASTS READY WE NEED TO TALK BEFORE WE GO TO THE HOTEL" Harry groggily got up and dressed and went downstairs entering the kitchen he nearly fell over laughing until he hear his Uncle shout "WHATS SO FUNNY BOY?" Harry just shut up and ate breakfast just as he finished it his Aunt said we've booked the hotel we leave in 20 minutes and we will be back on the 1st and change us back that Mad Eye said a finite or something will do it and some by law says you can use it underage because im not going out like this boy" Harry got his wand waved it and said "Finite" and they were back to normal and went to his room and found his broom care kit and started to sort his Broom out after Umbridge had it or (Dumb Bitch or UmBitch) as he called her now and smiles Thinking about Last weeks Daily Prophet articles

Cornelius Fudge Minister For Magic In Disgrace

Yesterday it emerged that Cornelius Fudge Minister for Magic had been taking Bribes from one Lucius Malfoy to stop SIRIUS BLACK from being declared innocent see pg 2 and having trial even with evidence from HARRY POTTER AND ALBUS DUMBLEDORE which could have meant the alive Peter Petigrew who faked his death framing Sirius Black and if peter Pettigrew had been searched for and arrested YOU KNOW WHO WOULD STILL BE BODILESS in Albania sea pg 10 and to put though anti magical creature legislation fraughted by one Delores Umbridge taking away their already meager rights sea article below and on charges of giving HARRY POTTER A UNDERAGE MAGIC TRIAL INSTEAD OF THE NORMAL HEARING IN AN OFFICE WHEN HARRY POTTER NEVER BROKE THE LAW HE USED MAGIC TO SAVE HIMSELF AND HIS COUSIN FROM DEMNTORS THE QUESTION IS WHY DID HARRY POTTER HAVE TRIAL FOR UNDERAGE MAGIC BY THE FULL WIZENGAMOT FOR A SIMPLE MATTER OF UNDERAGE MAGIC WHEN A HEARING DIDN'T NEED TO TAKE PLACE FOR FULL CHARGES SEA BELOW.

DELORES UMBRIDGE SENTENCED TO BE STRIPPED OF HER MAGIC

Delores Umbridge was yesterday put on trial for numerous charges including abuse of her position setting Dementors on Harry Potter with orders to KISS HIM and then used her position to torture Hogwarts students when she was made DADA professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at first she didn't teach the class anything but useless theory then when the students asked why not only did she belittle the students and gives them detention with a blood quill a Dark Device that uses the users blood instead of ink and magically carving the text onto the users wrist like a scalpel indeed harry potter had so many detention for arguing about You Know Who's return that he now has a scar on his wrist that reads

I MUST NOT TELL LIES

other charges include decrees to affects student daily life and the quality of teaching when the became Hogwarts High Inquisitor and Headmistress to giving students that openly side with Voldermort the authority of teacher and much more was yesterday sentences to life in Azkaban and having her magic removed by Albus Dumbledore a sentence not used in over 50 years which involves her magic being stripped from her but must be given to someone else so in this case Arabella Figg A Squibb who has worked with Albus Dumbledore in the last war and this war to defeat Voldermort. Teary eyed she informed reporters she could know transfigure a teabag before being taken to Ollivaders by Albus Dumbledore for her first wand.

Aurthur Weasley new Minister For Magic

After a landslide vote yesterday Arthur Weasley New Minister For magic made a speech on the war

"Ladies and Gentlemen I know this war has been badly fought so far but know i wish to change that starting with i am abolishing discriminatory laws on our fellow magical beings they are people just like you and me valuable to society and great allies why drive them to Voldermort for some stupid laws and I am giving more funding to the DMLE and giving Amelia Bones the go ahead to quadruple Auror forces and I am sanctioning a state of war which means Auror's can use the deadlier battle magic they are taught and it also removes the decree for underage wizardry making all students of Hogwarts age allowed to do magic and I am setting up basic defense classes and giving every home an emergency port key and giving full control of Hogwarts to Albus Dumbledore to free up resources and valuable people to work on the war effort and having every ministry employee tested using veritiserum regularly for dark witches/wizards and checks for dark mark every day on all employees.

Harry smiled remembering how he spent he next day helping Mrs Figg learn the basics she was over the moon to be able to use a levitation charm a scourgify charm and is now teaching herself to tranfigure a teabag Harry laughed as he remembered her telling him Dumbledore had tried to help her do it when she accidentally exploded the teabag in his face and somehow it wouldn't come off for a week. he had received a letter from prom telling him how Dumbledore had come to headquarters looking like he'd been in a coal mine looking as if he had had a brilliant time. and remembering hearing about how Mr Weasley was doing in his new position. Harry shook himself from his thoughts and once again went too thinking of what was gonna happen tonight but he started yawning before realizing he had only 3 hours asleep after his chat with Moody last tight he decided to have a nap because tonight would be tiring and if he was sleeping he couldn't think about it.

Harry woke up about 9 hours later at about 9pm by his clock after waking up he found a note from Moody telling Him that Himself McGonagal and Remus would be there to collect him at about 3am realizing that Harry hadn't packed yet he got started it took him a while to find everything and get it to fit into his trunk I must get a trunk like Moody's he thought by the time he had finished his clock read 10.35pm so he decided to have something to eat because his stomach was rumbling as bad as Ron's so he went to the kitchen and had some toast and cereal the going back to his room and read the dueling tactics book he left out at about 11.55 Harry put the book away and got ready and went to bed. As it reached midnight he felt a pain by the time he realized what was happening he was glowing and the pain was 100 times worse that the crutacius curse then he realized he wasn't in pain anymore he was in a back empty space. Harry set about searching with his wand lit and aloft after a few minutes of searching Harry came across an area of set out like sitting room complete with an open fire upon closer inspection he found a man and a woman both of whom were elderly but still held an aura of youth more so than Dumbledore the old man wore shimmering white robes had pure white hair and a beard and twinkling green eyes and the woman wore shiny light blue robes had auburn hair and had a mischievous shimmer in her brown eyes very much like Harry's father. the woman spoke up first startling Harry out of his reverie

" Harry I suppose you want an explanation" Harry just nodded prompting the woman to speak again "well Harry I am Rowena Ravenclaw you are my only living decendent therefore my Heir and this person beside me is... well you better sit down before I tell you son " Harry already in a state of shock just flopped in the chair beside him Rowena smiled at him in a motherly way and continued " yes it must be a bit of a shock being my Heir but this beside me (earning her a glare from the man) is not Godric Gryffindor as you think this is Merlin"

Harry even more shocked just manages to say "how" and slumped more in his chair Rowena still smiling says well I can tell you my side but Merlin will need to tell you His ok" Harry still trying gather himself just nodded only able to think how he must ask if they have any portraits become Hermione would kill him if he didn't find that out (too good a learning opportunity too miss) and Ron would want know if there was a portrait of Godric Gryffindor just he just nodded so Rowena continued "Ok then my oldest son married Constance Potter 're many times great grandmother they used constance maiden name so keep the family safe because although history remembers me as the intelligent one I was Also quite the warrior myself along with Godric and Helga fought many dark wizards in our time although Godric is remembered most for his defeat of Salzaar (she spat the last word out venomously her eyes becoming cold and steely for a moment before continuing" in your fathers family line not one has turned dark all have fought for the light and many have defeated dark wizards Merlin came into the family very recently as his oldest son was a Squibb who married a Muggle anyway that culminated in you're Aunt and you're Mother your mother took in the title of Heir being the first magical Heir of merlin ever so I guess this is where Merlin steps in"at this Merlin took his turn to talk

" yes I suppose I had better eh.. ok then lad as Rowena told you I am merlin I had two children 1 son David who carried my title as Heir but what Rowena dosent know is that he was magical albeit not very much he was something akin to you're friend Hermione Academically which made up for his small powers he was a scholar but in one of my fights against a dark wizard a ancient dark curse was used and he became a Squibb after that he left his scholar work to start a family he married a lovely Muggle woman named Rose and the family continued as squibs until you're mother" finished merlin Harry who had gathered himself now was able to ask " but "why" come and tell me that surly you could have had someone living do a genealogy potion for me or is there more."

Harry finished thinking I just hope there isn't another prophesy it was Rowena who spoke this time who said "well Harry there is more every Heir on there sixteenth Birthday gets the family's magical gifts from my side you get you get the gift of metamorphmagi and the ability to use Occlumecy to retain more information you will find this a great asset in the future and because I got this chance to speak to you I can give you my private quarters with includes a taring room and my personal library and it is better than the student one let me tell you" thats where Merlin took over yes harry tithe gifts from my side are the gift of tounge's which means you can speak any language and you are a phoenix Animagus you will also have you're own Animagus form and I also let you speak to Hogwarts as it is really Camelot so you can remove it from ministry control that also includes hogsmeade so should some some one like Fudge or worse get the minister position again you can take refugees and stop the ministry persecuting them like you're godfather and my books are in the ROR AS IS MY STAFF they are yours also Rowena myself, Godric and Helga also have portraits in there please take them out so they can connect to all of Hogwarts portraits it will also i have us a corpreal form for we can help train you also Harry my daughters line came to Godric and later Albus so Albus in Gryffindor's heir ok it in now time for you to go your surge is complete and you're guard is there to take you to Headquarters" and with that Rowena gave Harry a hug and both Merlin and Rowena said goodbye.

Harry woke up feeling calm and refreshed and feeling of power flowing over him he was startled by Moody's shout of " laddie get ready the port key is set to go in 10 minutes" harry just nodded and quickly got dressed and grabbed his wand and did a summoning charm to see if he had left anything luckily he hadn't so he levitated his rank and and grabbed Hedwiga's cage and and went downstairs and said hello to Professor McGonagal and Moody and asked where Remus was as it turned out Remus was waiting at HQ so they waited in a stony silence while Moody got the port key ' a rubber duck' and said we've got ten seconds grab hold and so they did harry had his trunk and McGonagal with Hedwig's cage as Hedwig was already at headquarters so then suddenly Harry felt the normal tug behind his navel and Privet Drive was gone and they were at the door of number 12 Grimmauld place. as they entered Moody warded Harry to keep quiet because of the portrait.


	2. Chapter 2

As Harry entered the foyer the gas lamps sputtered to life showing him the changes to Grimmauld place since his last visit he noticed the house elf heads were gone sparking the memory of Christmas and Sirius singing "GOD REST YE MERRY HIPPOGRIFFS". Harry was sparked out of his remincing as he heard the dear shut behind him and hearing Tonks whispering to Mcgonagal asking how she could feel power coming of Harry in waves worse than she had seen Dumbledore in the ministry to with Mcgonagal answered

"Miss Tonks Harry has just had his power surge" to which tonks jaw dropped(she only knew what they were as it was as she knew Mad eye had had one it was legend at Auror HQ) Mcgonagal then went on "I gather from you're reaction you know what it is" Mcgonagal paused as tonks nodded giving the professor her que to continue "well Miss Tonks very few witches and wizard have had them all who do had at least one dark wizard to defeat I don't mean like Lucias Malfoy I mean at the very least Baleatrix Lestrage in recent time apart from Harry very few have noticeable surges those are me, MAD EYE, Filius and Dumbledore who has had the largest in some time but not now since Harry's was worse now miss tonks you're one of the few I can tell of this because you have also had a surge it wasn't noticeable as even mine was but you have had thats why you are a metamorphmagus you are to deal with Lestrage she is one of Voldermorts most powerful followers".

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement he decided to voice his question about Hermione

"Professor Mcgonagal I heard what you said to Tonks it was Hermione that told be about the surges she found it in a book does that mean she has had a surge too"

To say the professor was shocked was right she gathered her wits and answered " yes mister Potter she has although she dosent know it yet I will leave it to you to tell her quite an achievement I do say so she will be the first muggleborn to have had a surge and as you guessed Mr Weasley is her soul mate and you may tell Mr Weasley he will have surge on his Birthday too although a small one again you are the ones of you're time mister Potter the four of you".

She left for the kitchen leaving stunned Tonks and Harry Behind and a extremely amused ex Auror who chivvied them into the kitchen where Professor Mcgonagal had conjured some hot-chocolate and biscuits for everybody and telling them that they wanted to speak to him about his training,

Twenty minutes later they had outlined their plans for his training unaware of Harry's bombshell Harry realizing the had to tell them about it because they only needed to teach him modern magic cleared his throat to get their attention and stated his story.

"Erm Professors, Tonks I need to tell you something but first is Hestia Jones coming to this chat cos its a long story and I don't want to tell it twice"

Moody replied "She will be here just know laddie and as if on que Hestia walked in and greeted them and was brought up to date on the conversation by them before Harry started to explain things.

"Right well when I had my surge I only felt for a few seconds at most before I had visitors sort of well spirits of my two most powerful ancestors in my mind (Harry paused to let this sink in and continued) they were Merlin and Rowena Ravenclaw they told me what my family gifts were and because I got to meet them I was told a few things like I am to have Merlin's Staff and books which are in Hogwarts and Rowena's Chambers and Library, and I am to be trained by there portraits which can take corporeal from but need activated but I will hopefully have training from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff but I have to destroy Slytherin's portrait but I still need train in modern magic that where I hope You will still help"

Harry stopped there enjoying the shocked looks from those present before remembering about what Hogwarts was and adding "oh yeah and Hogwarts is actually Camelot" this caused the unflappable Mcgonagal to screech and fall off her chair Tonks to lose control of her metamorphmagus powers and talk gibberish Hestia to Faint and Moody's fake eye pop out and his real one bulge. After about 5 minutes everyone had gathered their wits and Hestia had been enervated everyone said they'd still help train him but they wanted to one of the first to meet the founders and Merlin. It was few minutes later that Harry heard his name and then was grabbed in a one of Mrs Weasleys backbreaking hugs before she went to start on him about needing fed up the stopping mid word realizing he didn't need fed up but exclaiming about how he grew up so much in such a short time causing Harry to realize his new 6 foot and and toned phsyik before starting breakfast muttering about needing to talk to Dumbledore about something while she had sausages and eggs flying into the frying pan, leaving Harry and the others to have a quite conversation before breakfast was served They were gonna start training once Harry got to Hogwarts and Moody was gonna be dueling instructor this year and Hestia chief of security and Tonks under her a depute of security and a promise of some Dumbledore bashing from Moody and Mcgonagal and whispered promise from Tonks that she would tell Remus that Harry would sea him about 1pm as he had Ron and Hermione to sort out first.

Not even two minutes later Mrs Weasley Served Breakfast and Seconds Later there was a thumping on the stairs Ron,Fred,George, Mr Weasley, Ginny, Hermione and Remus came in for breakfast as Mrs Weasley finished serving it, There was shrill shriek as Hermione rushed over and gave Harry a hug followed by Ginny and a "Hi Mate good to sea you" from Ron a hi from Mr Weasley,a tired hi from Fred and George a hug from Remus and Blushing from Harry while Remus whispered " I will speak to you Later" Harry just nodded and sat down for breakfast before Ron ate it all.

After that breakfast was a quite affair and only the adults and Hermione noticed the Glances that Harry and Remus threw each other Professor Mcgonagal noticing this said Molly I need to speak to you after breakfast on an Urgent matter" Harry let out a breath of Relief he didn't want to have to tell Mrs Weasley about things it would be extremely embarrassing but he Decided then to tell Hermione and Ron to meet him in 5 minutes

"Ron, Hermione meet me in mine and Ron's room in 5 minutes but don t tell anyone" he whispered.

Ron and Hermione Nodded but gave Harry a funny look

while Ron and Hermione were finishing their breakfast Harry slipped unnoticed and went upstairs to his room to wait for Ron and Hermione. To pass the time Harry Started to unpack his trunk, he had just sorted his things out when Ron and Hermione came in and sat down. Harry Greeted them and the proceeded to ward the room against listeners magic or otherwise. He then sat down opposite them and spoke.

Ron, Hermione I will start at the beginning well Hermione sent me a letter about 3 days ago talking about how witches and wizards who have to fight evil wizards eta power surge well very few do they have to be a certain bad so there is only about every time there is dark wizard Dumbledore, McGonagal, Flitwick and Moody were the last Dumbledore the most powerful as he had a Dark Lord to deal with its me this time with Voldermort so I had mine Today at midnight". He waited on there answers but there were none so he continued "from what I learned after Hermione's Letter each of these people have a soul mate the most powerful have two gender regardless Moody came round and told me this because Dumbledore wouldn't for some reason anyway I have two soul mates I'm the first to have two since Godric Gryffindor and Merlin before him although Rowena Ravenclaw is rumored to have had two my soul mates are Remus and Snape" Ron Fell over while screeching "SNAPE! SNAPE! THATS DISGUSTING!" then realizing what he had said looked a bit sheepish and apologized and motioned for Harry to continue Hermione Just had a thoughtful look.

Well when I Had My surge I felt it start then I was in this room so I looked around and came across this old man and woman they greeted to and showed they weren't a threat and they woman introduced herself as Rowena Ravenclaw (this illicited a gasp from Hermione but Ron hanging from the edge of his bed motioned frantically for Harry to continue) she told me I was her Heir and that from her I had inherited the gift of metamorphmagi and to use occlumency to withhold information better and because I spoke with her she gave me her rooms and private library( Hermione just gasped and got a dreamy look on her face just imagining the books)

Well after that I Thought The man was Godric Gryffindor but Rowena told me to sit down because the man sitting nest to her wasn't Godric Then Once I sat down she told Me the Man was Merlin (Ron fell off the Bed and Hermione can out of her daze that fast she cracked her head on Ron's Headboard after they sorted themselves out) well then Merlin spoke he told me I got the gift of tounge's from him and phoenix Animagus form plus my own form and I got his staff and books and Hogwarts but Hogwarts is actually Camelot ( Ron and Hermione Looked Rather Faint at this but Harry continued their portraits including Godric's and Helga's are at Hogwarts and need activated and they will help me train"

Ron looked a bit spaced out and Hermione looked like she had about a million questions but Ron beat her to it and said

"There is more isn't there Harry" Harry nodded and continued.

"When we got here I overheard McGonagal and Tonks talking I asked McGonagal about it later.. ( Harry paused) Well Hermione you've had a power surge but a small one and Ron will have on on his birthday and you're both soul mates Tonks had a surge at Sixteen as well according to McGonagal were the ones of our time essentially I defeat Voldermort with some help from you three and you each defeat a dark wizard at some time in you're lives"

Harry just Sat there watching the emotion flit across there faces the most prominent being Shock Hermione Suddenly Decided she had a headache and went to bed and Ron just decided to do his homework letting harry go and see Remus.

Harry realized it was about lunchtime so he went downstairs for some lunch before he spoke to Remus but going through the hall past Sirius Mothers portrait she started again

"ABOMINATIONS BEFOULING THE HOME OF MY ANCESTORS HALF BLOODS MUDBLOODS AND BLOODTRAITORS JUST LIKE THAT BASTARD SON OF MINE THANK THE DARK LORD HE IS DEAD THE ..."

Her tirade stopped dead when she saw Harry's Face and the hammer, chisel and crowbar in his hands she then started to shout for Kreacher but he never appeared by this time a crowd had appeared unnoticed by Harry as he started to chisel round the portrait muttering darkly and suddenly he finished pushing the crowbar in a with the hammer then saying "permanent sticking charm I bet it's just the plaster if this dosent work the wall can come down then"

As everybody watched as Harry pushed at the wrench a few time then hit it with a hammer there was crack as the portrait came flying of the wall and crashing into the floor causing an almost surreal silence before Tonks spoke breaking Harry out of his reverie.

Watcher Harry why didn't anyone do that before" Startling Harry that much that he let of a string of curses at Tonks that quickly and suddenly that she have time to dodge them. Harry looking horrified at what he had done ran over and removed the curses and revived Tonks just in time for MAD EYE to berate for her Lack of "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" While Lupin waved his wand putting a new coat of plaster on the wall and putting Mrs Black away to let Dumbledore sort her out

As the crowd started to dissipate Harry decided to skip lunch and speak to Remus a little early to get away from the strange looks he was receiving so he trudged up the stairs to Remus's room and knocked on the door and wait on Remus. A few seconds later Remus answered the door to greet Harry, There was a strained silence as Remus motioned Harry in the door and to the worn couch in the corner of the room as Harry was sitting down he got a good look of then room he saw it was large room as were most of the room's at Grimmauld place Remus had a Large King size bed in one corner of the room with all the usual bedroom furniture in the other was a desk and other pieces of furniture including book-shelves that made it look like a study and there was the corner he was in now it seemed to be set up like a living room and the other had a side board with a kettle and some things for making tea a little like a compact kitchen and on the wall beside him had an open door that looked like it lead to a shower room he felt quite impressed with the room it had a very homely feel to it a bit like the Burrow, at the thought of the burrow Harry drifted of thinking about the summer between first and second year that he'd spent there

As Harry came out of his memories he felt Remus's presence as he hugged Harry, realizing what was happening Harry leaned into the embrace hearing Remus

"How do we approach this Harry I mean we have to bond soon and it just feels weird this I can already feel the bond between us like we have been together for years but it's Severus I'm not sure about will the magic do the same between me and him as well".

Harry remained silent for a while thinking on his instinctual knowledge of the bond then answering.

" Yes Remus the bind will include you you will fell the same about Severus as you feel about me I mean we don t even call him Snape anymore that has only happened in the last few hours. We will feel the same way about each other going from a friendship to love in a short time its just that the deepness of the love that we work on once were in the Relationship it worked fast because I already love you Remus I already did before the Bond started but just as an Uncle I've not seen Severus yet but the bond is compelling me to complete the bond already it will start with body contact like me and you but you will feel the pull as well he will be here for tea so we can bring him up here after just now i want to be with you Remus".

Remus just nodded and cuddled Harry a bit more and giving him a kiss and settling down for a some personal time not realizing that now the bond had formed he wasn't a Werewolf and And removing the Dark mark from Severus, an unknown fact to Harry till the bond was complete giving Remus and Severus half the power Dumbledore had with was hundreds of times what the average wizard had in terms of magic naturally.

About 5 hours later they were woken out of their dose with a start by Mr Weasley Banging on the door announcing dinner was ready both extracted themselves from each other and straightened their clothes and headed down stairs.

As they entered the kitchen they noticed most most of the order was there including Dumbledore a few people noticed them but only those that knew saw Harry and Remus Holding Hands Harry was sure it was Dumbledore's doing but he just sat at the table eye's twinkling innocently sucking on a lemon drop Harry had a sudden idea about a prank on Dumbledore and smirked thinking about it as he sat down with Remus in the only two seats available on either side of Severus again Harry was positive it was Dumbledore's doing and by Remus and Severus's faces they knew too harry decided to let them in on the prank too as they greeted each other and the bond with Severus started to form Harry whispered in Remus's ear and he made an excuse to go for a few minutes so he could go to the shop round the corner for the extra sour lemon drops for the Headmaster so as the settled themselves down and Mrs Weasley Served dinner Remus Arrived back handing Harry the Lemon Drops And whispered to Severus the Plan Who just nodded Harry started the Prank

"Professor Dumbledore I'm Sorry About you're office last term"

"Not at all my boy it was how a lot of people react to things like that and a lot of it was my fault" the Headmaster finished Sadly

"I've got a little peace offering for you headmaster I thought you would like them they are lemon drops luxury ones supposed to taste really lemony HERE" Harry finished grinning as the headmaster took the sweets eyes twinkling on overdrive as he thanked Harry completely unaware about the prank.

"Thank you very much Harry I will just have one now so it wont spoil my tea" finished Dumbledore in High spirits failing to notice the camera in Professor McGonagals hand who had realized what they were doing and was smirking evilly many had noticed and were looking at her a little scared when Harry spoke again.

"don't bother thanking me Professor" smiled harry as Dumbledore popped the lemon drop in his mouth as Harry watched with growing trepidation as Dumbledore commented on how good they were and how he must get some stopping mid sentence as his face took on the most peculiar look as he jumped from the table hopping around all decorum forgotten as his hands flailing face puckered and white breathing hard completely embracing himself as everybody laughed knowing Harry wouldn't hurt the Headmaster and McGonagals CAMERA FLASHING OVERTIME it took a full five minutes for the Headmaster to compose himself.

With labored breathing sitting down the Headmaster had announced " I must say I probably deserved that though I must congratulate you Harry you are only the second person to ever prank me and the first since I was fifteen now I must say I am famished why don't we enjoy this marvelous feast Molly has provided us. As everybody ate there was some quiet discussion and Remus,Severus and Harry decided to go to Remus Room after the order meeting (Harry was to present his case for joining as either a inactive member who knew about the same about Voldermort as Dumbledore or an active member inside Hogwarts working on security in places like the chamber of secrets and other places Salazar Slytherin could have Created) Harry smiled they would panic big style when Harry mentioned that because Voldermort may be able to storm the school without anyone knowing till it was too late. All too soon dinner was over and Ron., Hermione and Ginny were going upstairs while the meeting was on they were doing a good job of acting Jealous about Harry getting to stay at the meeting Ron and Ginny as usual did their shouting ( Harry realized that because of the promise he made to Molly Weasley the knowledge for them but could show them the meeting in a pensieve and they knew it Harry was sure Dumbledore knew it because he had hinted at it to Harry when molly was out the room.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny had left the room Dumbledore had sealed the door and charmed it against eaves dropping waved his want at the dinner table and it changed into an oval table with a map of the UK and light all over it as every one sat down Dumbledore called order and outlined the meeting agenda,

"Order This meeting the 2015 official Order of the Phoenix meeting since 887AD is now in in session Agenda

Mr Potter Here will be stating his case for joining the Order

Security of Hogwarts, StMungo's and the Ministry

We Will hear Severeus's Report

We will hear Remus's Report on the Werewolves

We will hear Hestia's Report on the Muggle Government

We will listen to Perkin's report on this Muggle baiting problem

Hagrid and Olympe's visit to the Giants

Mundungus about the black market

"We will start with Harry we'll question him and at the end Harry will add anything that seams relevant and we will vote on it"

" Right Laddie Why should you be in The Order and how much right do you have"

Came Mad eye's blunt remark to which Harry answered.

"Quite Simple really I am the only one that can truly Vanquish Voldermort" (most of the Order Shuddered)

"Oh come on people why are you so scared of his name in actual fact it is a joke and so is all he preaches his father was a Muggle he is a half blood his name is an anagram of his birth name TOM MARVOLLO RIDDLE" Harry vented ignoring the incredulous, shocked stares and shrieks of "HE IS WHO" from a lot of the order before MAD EYE butted in.

"Now get on and answer my question boy"

"Well as I said I am the only one that can Vanquish Voldermort not defeat and stall like before I mean for good and I know nearly as much about Voldermort as Professor Dumbledore like his fathers Name, His Grandfathers Name where he grew up that sort of thing I know he is the Heir of Slytherin, I know he opened the chamber of secrets when I was in my second year and when he was at school and framed Hagrid for It I can get into places he has been before that others cannot like the chamber of secrets a major security concern for us I can get into other places like that in the school and outside that only a parselmouth can can use I could use my status in school to spy on students and search for threats. I am the heir Of Ravenclaw and Merlin I can strengthen the Hogwarts defenses I can activate ones unseen since the founders I Can speak directly to the founders now once I am in Hogwarts I need the knowledge that is amassed here to Vanquish Voldermort to be ahead of him I am now the most powerful wizard in the world on par with Gryffindor and Merlin" Harry trailed of with zest feeling amused at the incredulous and Awestruck gazes.

It was Dumbledore who broke the silence drawing all attention to him by saying " What do you mean about the chamber of secrets Harry to which Harry replied.

"Well Slytherin created it probably had access to the outside most definitely the Forbidden Forest Voldermort may be able to access it and the school from there I am sure it is connected to Slytherin's Chambers the Dart arts artefact's and knowledge in there would be priceless to dark side especially Voldermort and Worse than awful to us and the fact that Slytherin himself may have a portrait in there the knowledge from that alone would the bad beyond comprehension"

As Harry finished The Atmosphere in the Room was electric as Dumbledore called order and said "I think Harry here has gave more than enough explanation so lets vote on this and get on with this this meeting"

The vote was unanimous even Mrs Weasley voted yes so Harry was inducted into the order which consisted of Fawkes Deciding his loyalty and position in the order and his next place when the time came to everyones shock Harry became Third in command only McGonagal and Dumbledore above him and the Future leader of the Order once Dumbledore Either died or relinquished his decision this also meant he was a future Hogwarts Headmaster and was automatically given a Teaching Post When he left School and a Trainee teaching post while in school.

After a few Minutes Dumbledore seemed to get over his shock and snapped everyone out of there shock by saying.

"Right then Harry take you're seat then".

( There was a shuffling of seats as MAD EYE took his place as 4th senior in the order and so on as he was acting in Harry's stead until he was chosen and so on there was a group of ten including The head (Dumbledore who had Higher responsibilities than the Rest Mr Weasley was acting as Number ten until now).

"Well now our Second Item on the Agenda is Security First I think we should discuss St Mungo's as it has very few protections in place mostly anti Muggle wards partial Anti Appiration and patient safety wards the only good warded part of the Hospital is the VIP ward basically the Ministers ward because most prefer to go to Poppy at Hogwarts. I know this will be hard as it is a Hospital and Doctors need to apparate for quickness but I Feel Port keys will be better I think the Anti Black magic,Full Apparaition, Selective Port key ward like Hogwarts, Reinforcing of the Structure wards and charm for lock down anything else that you think should be added or questions on the wards".

There was chatter for a few minutes before Bill voiced his Part

"Professor I have found a ward that can be set to cause great distress to a person with a certain magical signature on then in this case im thinking the Dark Mark but can can be programmed to allow a person with the dark mark no distress for a certain amount of people like Severus I feel this would be good for Hogwarts as well but it's only drawback is that the area must be of a certain size meaning houses can't have it and only you professor and now Harry are powerful enough to cast it".

Dumbledore looked pensieve for a moment before saying

"Mr Weasley what do you mean by great distress"

"Well professor the person or persons would be overwrought with memories and emotions that cause pain to them mentally if that docent work fully pain is added only someone with enough strength to overcome one of V voldermorts Imperious curses in seconds could overcome this part but for them basically gives the added feeling's and symptoms temporally while conscious of Rheumatoid Arthritis in its final stages so they would be immobile and in pain there it can do more but that would only happen To Voldermort himself and I doubt he could break that as it is an ancient Egyptian ward I helped break one once but it took everyone of Gringotts curse breakers 100 freelance Curse breakers and even the few goblin Curse breakers there are so it really means that with this no death eaters or Voldermort can access these places giving safe havens to people"

Professor Dumbledore's eyes seemed to be twinkling overtime as he spoke

"Me Weasley this ward would be brilliant although it will be placed in Muggle places of importance as well like The Bunker for the Royal Family and the Prime Minister and other people of importance Downing Street and Parliament and Buckingham Palace and certain other places round the country as emergency measures for Muggle places like Large places of historical interest and well known places where those aren't available places like castles palaces Cathedrals abbeys mansions ex army bunkers etc I will speak to the Prime Minister with Arthur Tomorrow It should give him peace of mind. Everyone any further ideas on St Mungo's"

Dumbledore surveyed the room looking for anymore questions or proposals but there were none everyone seemed to be giving Bill impressed looked although Arthur and Molly Weasley looked proud as as could be. Dumbledore Decided to bring order and and get everyones attention of a very embarrassed Bill Weasley to look on the Ministry's Security.

"Now if I could have everyones attention we should get onto the Protections of the Ministry (Dumbledore waited a second for everyone to settle down again( Well the ministry is already very well protected although I think Floo Travel should be stopped only Floo calls should be allowed Apparation is already sorted but I think it woulds be a good idea if all public areas like Quiddich headquarters, Floo Connection and Apparation testing offices should come up to Atrium Level meaning only employees have access to the rest of the ministry warding can be added to stop unauthorized people elsewhere and of course Mr Weasleys ward as well just not in the courtrooms. Now anymore suggestions or questions"

There were no more suggestions or questions but there was bit of talking among the order about why the ministry wasn't set up like that anyway. Dumbledore Smiled at that and decided to tell them.

"At one time the ministry was set up like that but in 1885 after Dark Lord Septimus and his followers Stormed and destroyed the ministry Murdering the Current minister of the time the new minister who decided to re design the ministry but did rather badly it was all for show but it is easily put back at least the most important parts so now Hogwarts I think Mr Weasleys Ward is about all except charging the existing wards and finding the Gaps Slytherin could have made that could let Voldermort and his followers bypass the existing ones because he will try extra hard to take Hogwarts this time. Now any questions"

There was a but of murmur but no questions so Dumbledore decided to get on with the meeting.

"Right then we will now hear Severus's report".

Looking his Usual self Severus sneered at the usual people and started.

"The Dark Lord is planning a number of raids to find Grindlewalds lost diaries he is also planning the liberation of Azkaban thinking it will be quicker because the cementers effects aren't there although they have joined him and there will be little resistance. There is also a planned ritual in Stonehenge's on the full moon i it i is a particularly nasty one involving the sacrifice of 6 virgin boys, 6 virgin girls that turned 11 about the last full moon and 6 muggleborn babies under 7 days old to absorb there magical and life essence killing them it is is beyond unthinkable". Snape broke off with an with a shiver and a haunted look of disgust and horror on his face as he sat down Harry held his hand once it was unnoticed able under the table and that seemed to help him get his emotions in check.

"Severus are you okay my boy" Severus just nodded to the concerned headmaster.

Harry noticing everyone was looking at his oddly probably because of his unusual display of emotion.

"Professor we need to get on it's getting quite late"

"Yes" said Dumbledore righting Himself ans starting again.

"Well then this news is rather disturbing Grindlewalds diaries are everything he ever wrote including some nasty back magic more powerful than almost any spell I've seen or hear of him using I will deal with this myself as i have a good idea where they are but now onto the more important thing. This ritual will ward Stonehenge personally as soon as it gets light in the morning if I could get details of that ward from you some soon so I can perform it at Stonehenge as well we will Minerva will you check the quill for these children and contact other magical schools for them as fear Tom will go abroad for these as there will not the that amount of children in Britain and have them put in protective custody and surprises please tell me that i feel is the best course of action now we must get onto Remus's report".

Remus stood up and nodded to professor Dumbledore that he was about to start.

"Most werewolves are delighted with Arthur and at worst have remained neutral many wish to join there order or openly declare loyalty to the light but unfortunately Greyback and his ten followers have sided with Voldermort the council of elders have disowned them and branded them as weremuts meaning if a werewolf sees them to kill them on site and I have there names for the ministry with a message of take them out anyway possible from the elders to the ministry and that now they have their rights again want to restart work on a cure for lycropthany".

As Remus finished his report many people looked over the moon as it had been 20 years since the werewolves a a whole co-operated this much especially since Umbridges laws indeed Dumbledore and Mr Weasley looked delighted thought Harry as Dumbledore continued the meeting.

"Great news indeed than you Remus, well we can leave the rest of this to the Auror's Kingsley Tonks please sea Remus after for details. Right then now we will hear form Hestia.

Standing up with a bright smile Hestia waved at everyone and started.

"There seems to be no magical intervention in the Muggle government as of yet but there has been an increased problem with technology in the Muggle world so that may be where the problem is but i have not enough knowledge of them to check it out". 

Hestia sat down and Dumbledore continued.

"Thank you Hestia I will have someone look at that this week now onto the rest of the meeting

The other three items on the agenda were all straight forward the Muggle baiting and black market problem was sorted out by having raids on the homes and premises Mundungus Outlined and the Giants were staying neutral a big help the meeting was ended by Dumbledore handing out new tasks for the members and asking others to carry on with theirs.

"Now I close this the 2015 official Order of the Phoenix meeting since 887AD to a close

There a was a lot of talking as everyone stated to leave Kingsley had gotten the information from Remus and chatted for a while. It took a while but eventually everyone had left and Harry Remus and Severus Went upstairs to talk and finish the Bond.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up about 7am the next morning feeling rested and refreshed and with a sense of completeness, he sat up on the bed careful not to disturb his soul mates but noticing how Remus now had no gray hair and looked his proper age as did Severus, Thinking about why this had happened he unwittingly dew upon his new knowledge of the Bond and let out a vehement exclamation starling them into awareness to see Harry's huge grin. Both muttering darkly asked harry "What was that for" only to have a mirror shoved in their faces to which both just gasped and looked to Harry for an explanation.

"Right i never knew this before it's new knowledge know the bond is completed Severus you no longer have the Mark and are free of its influence now you have also been cleansed of what it did and heeled and Remus you are no longer a Werewolf and have been cleansed and heeled "

Harry broke of smirking at their expressions of out and out shock, deciding to break em out of their shock harry conjured some ice on their feet and break em out of their shock he did with yowls of shock they leapt in the air making harry lose all control and burst out laughing only to stop when he saw their expression gulping he waited for them to say anything but was shocked to sea that they though his face funny and left it at that after a bit of teasing,

twenty minutes later they were ready to face the day getting to the kitchen they found Mrs Weasley already dishing up breakfast to Mr Weasley who was about to go to work Upon seeing them Mr and Mrs Weasley looked shocked for a second before Mrs Weasley said

"sit down and il get you're breakfast now what wold you like"

, The three of them just asked for some bacon and Eggs, Just as Mrs Weasley had set out their breakfast their was rumbl9ing from the stairs as everyone cam down for breakfast, Mrs Weasley just sight (probably thinking about how much extra she had to make just to quench Ron's hunger and got started.

Everyone Cam into the kitchen brealy eyed especially ron until his mother shoved dome food on front of him before he started moaning, soon the kitchen was filled with talk about the day when Professor Dumbledore cam in with a grom look on his face making everyone think the worse but their fears were unfounded as Dumbledore spoke

" i have a few things today the first being the matter of Sirius's will and Harry's parents"

hearing his name called he looked up to sea Dumbledore sorry face

"Harry you're parents will was meant to be read when you were eleven but please listen to me (seeing harry angered face) but i stopped it because although there were benefits like the use of magic outside school and partial emancipation the Dursleys would still be you're Guardians meaning they could take you're parents estate i knew they were bad but now how bad until recently they can still try that is why you will need to bring em up on charges of abuse nullifying that claim"

Dumbledore finished sadly to which harry nodded and held Remus and Severus's hand for support Remus skweesed for support as well seeing this the twinkle stared in Dumbledore eye again

"first is you're parents will h'm"

"We Lilly and James Potter being of sound mind and body do so of our own free will make this our last will and testament on 21sr October 1981.

We are going into hiding under the Fidelius Charm Tomorrow but we fear we will not make it Due to lily's / My ability as an envisager although slight we know Harry will Survive to Harry we love you dearly and always will be with you.

I James potter Leave my whole estate to my Son Harry Potter Including the Building the Ministry of Magic is Situated in except the Shrieking shack and 1 million Galleons to Remus Lupin and the Sky Holiday Home to Sirius I know how much you loved the place and 1 million galleons to Peter if Any of the pothers have passed on or turned dark all of these things will return to Harry

I Lilly Potter lease my estate in its entirety to my son Harry with the exception of a small house in Hogsmeade to my Dear Friend Minerva Mcgonagal."

there was a s;all silence before Dumbledore cleared his throat and began Sirius's will

" I Sirius Black being of sound mind and body leave my last will and testament on this the 31st April 1996 I hereby declare all previous wills null and void

To molly and Arthur I leave leave them the land of Ottery St Catchpole and its surrounding areas excluding the few pieces of land i do not own The Title that cames with the land of lord and lady of Windemere and 2 million Galleons and a thank you for taking care of my Godson Lord and Lady Weasley, To Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Ron i leave you each 1 million galleons and each a small mobile house o Hermione Granger i leave 1 million galleons and 1 small removable house, to Severus Snape I leave the Potions Books from the black library And the contents of the potions room in Grimmauld place when you find it and i apologize for all the times i bullied you at school with out provocation i disown the Malfoy's and the lestrange's from the black family along with Narcissa ans Bellatrix's marriage's and stop their allowance i reinstate the Tonks family and their status. I leave 5 million galleons and my pad to my long suffering friend Remus Lupin I also leave my Remaining estate including titles to my Godson Harry Potter.

There was a silence though out the will reading's and even after it finished there were a few snuffles and tears before everybody sorted themselves out by the time Dumbledore had all the paperwork to sign most people only had to sigh a couple of thinks but harry had quite a lot as did tonks because of being recognized as a black as would her parents when told.

After a few minutes everything was sorted out and the hubba bubble eventually started again Harry, Remus and Severus were just sitting there holding hands when they were interrupted by Dumbledore

" harry, Severus, Remus will you please join myself, Miss Granger and the other present teaching staff in the Drawing room"

Severus taking que from the other two said " Yes Headmaster we will be there Shortly"

Smiling Dumbledore Replied "Thank you my boy"

as Dumbledore set of for the Drawing room Harry Reamus and Severus left as well with thoughtful gaze as to what Dumbledore was up to.

Entering the Drawing room the three noticed there was more than just the teaching staff that were just in the order there but the entire staff except Filch plus some other people, Giving Dumbledore perplexed looks they sat down beside Hermione who looked just as confused waited for Dumbledore to explain only McGonagal had any idea what was going on and looked delighted. The murmur died down as Dumbledore spoke.

"thank you for meeting me here everyone for coming i have an announcement to make on the teaching system at Hogwarts" This was met by confused looks by any no senior staff and looks on dawning comprehension from senior staff who knew of Dumbledore's Century long battle to have the old teaching structure taught at Hogwarts again seeing this Dumbledore began.

"not many people know this but ever since i started teaching at Hogwarts some 100 years ago i have been campaigning to have the old Hogwarts Teaching system reintroduced making it once again what is said to be the best magical school in the world. Hogwarts up until some 369 years ago took students for a mandatory 7 years and a further 2 years optional plus the option of apprenticeship to teachers after apprenticeships to of the teachers required Magical Diplomas or recommendation to others looking for apprentices this is the way Hogwarts will be from now on I have invited you here today to so i can give out new positions and outline the new structure "

Dumbledore broke of looking rather pleased to have shocked so many people waiting a moment he started again,

"The new list of classes will be thus" Dumbledore said pointing out a board nobody realized was there and it said

Hogwarts Class List

Charms Professor Flitwick(HD) Perenel Flamel

Transfiguration Minerva McGonagal (HD) Helga Hufflepuff

Animagus studies Minerva McGonagal

Potions Severus Snape(HD) Horace Slughorn

Basic Alchemy Nicolas Flamel Hermione Granger(TT)

Spell Crafting Rowena Ravenclaw

Basic Healing Poppy Pomfrey

Arithmacy Professor Vector(HD) Professor Agatha Longbottom

Ancient Runes Professor Mulliester(HD) Nicolas Flammel

Latin Arabella Figg

Herbology (Revised Course) Professor Spout (HD) Professor Algae Longbottom

Magical Theory Rowena Ravenclaw

Care Of Magical Creatures(Revised Course) Professor Hagrid(HD) Professor Grubby-Plank

Divination (Revised) Professor Trawleny-Professor Firenzie (Job Share)

Magical Gifts MERLIN

Magic Practice MERLIN

Dueling Alastair Moody

Fencing Godric Gryffindor

Flying Madam Hooch

Astronomy(Revised course) Professor Sinistra

Ritual Magic Helga Hufflepuff

Magical exercise Professor Dumbledore

(Occlumecy) Professor Switch

Physical Education Madam Hooch

Muggle Studies (Revised course and mandatory for First - 3rd Years) Professor Alber

Home Living Molly Weasley

Advanced Battle Magic Godric Gryffindor MERLIN

De fence against the Dark Arts (Mandatory first 7 years) Professor Lupin(HD) Harry Potter(TT)

Basic Warding Professor Switch

Mediation (First 3 years – Mandatory) House Heads

Work experience

There was a shocked silence as people finished reading the list until Professor McGonagal asked what was on everyones minds

"Albus how can the founders and Merlin teach i mean they don't even have portraits"

to with Dumbledore answered "I have many theories indeed Minerva but it was not me who appointed them it was Hogwarts herself and as you know she seems to be in an extraordinarily good mood lately so we will just have to wait and sea "

As Dumbledore turned to face the teachers "I must ask those of you who are teaching a Diploma course's to cut you're holiday short most of you so you can come to Hogwarts and plan the new Diploma course and to get ready because i fee that once news gets out there will be a multitude of transfer students possibly doubling the amount of students have seen in centuries"

Dumbledore finished and left everyone to figure out what had just been said.

Harry, Reamus, Severus and Hermione shared Shocked looks and left the room to get packet and Harry and Hermione to say their goodbyes and get Ron as well.

Entering the library Harry and Hermione saw Ron and Ginny who were playing chess just as haryy was about to say something Ron noticed them and asked

"whats wrong"

to with harry and Hermione both answered "Hogwarts had changed to the old course structure making the first seven years are mandatory and a further 2 years for a Diploma and more than twice the classes before more of them are a must now and I'm a teaching assistant and we have to go to Hogwarts today to get sorted out and take the NEWTS " they both finished waiting for their reactions both Ron and Ginny said

"NEWTS I don't envy you and whats this about extra classes"

Hermione left Harry to explain. " Well lets just say anyone attending Hogwarts from now on would not have to go to extra classes before they could get an apprenticeship I doubt Auror training would even be needed"

Ron's face had gone white and Ginny looked thoughtful and a bit shocked as well, seeing this Harry decided to drop the rest on Ron as well.

Erm actually Ron you've got to come as well to start you're training as well" Harry as seeing Ginny's Face left in to pacify her.

"Ginny I'm really but you cannot come to the training as you do not need it don't get me wrong you Luna and Neville will get more than the other students but Me Hermione, Ron, Tonks have been chosen to to certain tasks by lets say, ... Magic itself so we are unable to help you".

By the time Harry had finished Ginny had decided she was quite happy to have more of a holiday than the other three, She smirked and said

"Thats Ok the twins have offered me a summer job in the shop and its good money and if i take it should be able to get a decent broom for when school starts"

Flashing them a winning smile Ginny bounced off in search of the twins to accept their offer leaving a shocked Harry, Ron and Hermione... Eventually Ron broke the silence by saying

"Wow well that was good eh"

Harry and Hermione just nodded still in a daze as they went off to there respective rooms to pack.

As harry entered his Remus and Severus's room he smiled when he saw them both packing there clothes they were both sitting there wands out packing there clothes one by one until harry spoke up " what are you guys up to" while waving his wand and packing all his things neatly and tidily in his trunk, to which there reply was

" not all of us can do that charm you know Harry I am even worse that Tonks is"

Harry just smiled cheekily before waving his wand twice causing Remus and Severus's things to be packed away neatly in seconds flashing them a winning smile Harry jumped on top of them to give them both a kiss and have taking the advantage of the hour they had before saying there final goodbyes and leaving so they settled down just content at holding each other and eventually drifting off.

Some time later harry become aware of not being in bed anymore and wondered what was going on and beginning to panic until he realized he was having another Voldermort Vision,

"Wormtail have you gotten his remains yet".

"Y y ye yess master they are bring transported to the Ritual room now but I cannot get his Wand it seems that Dumbledore destroyed it himself and even tried to have the body destroyed as well but someone stopped him"

" Goos Wormtail It is indeed a annoying about the wand I had my suspicions that Dumbledore would have done that with or with ought permission after all he didn't want Grindlewald back especially with his original wand making him all the more powerful Never mind are the preparations still in place for the Reviving ceremony Wormtail"

"nno my lord the shipment of Shrieking whoop grass has not arrived Severus Never brought it and the potions supplies have all gone as well I am sorry my Lord I only just found out it seems as if Severus has betrayed you"

"WHAT WORMTAIL WHY didn't YOU TELL ME SOONER HAVE YOU EVEN TRIED TO LOCATE HIM CRUCIO!" Voldermort screeched.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I am Sorry my Lord but i cannot find him through the mark its like it dozent exist I am sorry my lord i only found out moments ago" he sobbed only to be hit by another Crucio! "AHHHHH. #

Harry woke up with a strangled shriek waking both Remus and Severus who were both trying to comfort Harry and get him to talk just in case it was a vision

"shh Harry calm down are you alright" they both said

Taking a few Calming breaths Harry said "Voldermort Knows of you're Betrayal Sev and he plans to Resurrect Grindlewald we have to get Dumbledore"

A second later Severus rushed off to get Dumbledore. Less than a minute later Dumbledore Severus and Professor Mcgonagal came fling in Dumbledore hurriedly asking Harry if what Severus had said were true about the vision Harry just nodded before saying

"Use legimacy Professor so you can sea

" Dumbledore looked shocked for a moment before doing so After looking at the memory Dumbledore seemed to age by a hundred years before speaking grasping the desk for support.

"Alas my worst fears are coming to bare Voldermort is going to reconstruct Grindlewald's body and pull his soul back from the afterlife it is a gruesome ritual in involves immense amounts of magic the Use of a Vampire and 7 Dementors the Blackest of magic we must get to Hogwarts and initiate Red Alert Defence immediately and strengthen the Wards and hope the founders come back before school starts and we must all double our training efforts Even I Need to get ready to vanquish Grindlewald again for good.

Within 10 Minutes the Goodbyes were said and Fawks appeared to take them to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

With a flash of fire everybody landed in Dumbledores office, Startling everybody except Dumbledore as he had travelled with Fawks many times,

Getting there attention Dumbledore said " I shall do what i can to strengthen the Wards as And assuming that Harry Will need some time to get the Founders Wards up and Running, Minerva will you please Alert the staff, Hagrid first if possible as he will have to take Quarters in the Castle and Warn Pomona that its not safe to be on grounds any more between 6 pm and 8 am Miss Granger Mr Weasley will you Please wait in my Lounge until I have you're Rooms Sorted and Miss Granger you may read my books and Mr Weasley I have Single player chessboard you may use as well."

As Professor Dumbledore finished everybody left to get started.

Ten minutes later found Harry, Severus and Reamus in Front of the ROR with Harry pacing in Front trying to activate the Room, eventually after several tries an ornate Wooden door appeared with The Hogwarts Crest In the Centre with each of the Founders Separate crests surrounding it, slowly Harry opened the door surprisingly quiet since it had not been opened for over a thousand years.

Entering room harry found that each portrait were in parts of the Room Decorated in their Colours. Harry Deciding to activate Rowena first stepped up and tapped her Frame with his wand, it took a few moments for the magic to work considering that this was one of the most complicated in History. Waking up Rowena smiled and said

" Harry why don't you wake Merlin up First so we can be ready to speak to Godric and Helga they have been of speaking to their heirs for a few years and wont know about what has happened" nodding Harry went over to wake up Merlin who had a deeply ornate Frame of Noticeable different Design than the others. Tapping the frame Harry waited for Merlin to awake. Waking up Merlin smiled at Harry and waved him over to Godric and Helga. Walking over Harry noticed that Helga and Godric and had a joint portrait although it looked separate walking up Harry tapped their portrait with his wand and stepped back out the road waiting on them waking up and sure enough they did first noticing Harry and then speaking to Rowena and Merlin and asking

"I take it you're vision came Rowena"

after that Harry went and looked at the things Merlin had in his space his staff and his Books that seemed to fit into an impossibly small space. After a few minutes Rowena got Harry's attention and introduced him to Helga and Godric after saying Hello they all Turned there attention to Salazar's Portrait and Godric said.

"Now Harry all you need to do is use the advanced Reducto curse it is the same as the normal one but you must force as much emotion into it as possible the better the emotion the stronger the curse. The incantation is 'Extundo Reducto' Ok " at seeing Harry's nod Godric Motioned him to do it and Harry did, Summoning up his strongest emotion Harry Started the Spell The Screamed

" Extundo Reducto"

Unknown to Harry the he had forced some raw magic through his wand at the portrait activating it Only for Salazar to witness the spell that would be his demise. With a roaring and a cracking sound the Portrait was gone the only thing left was the Scorch marks on the wall that were disappearing along with the area that once held the Portrait of Salazar Slytherin. With that taking what was left of Salazar Slytherin's Influence from Hogwarts. After a Few minutes of silence Helga Brought Harry from his shock to move them from the ROR. Remembering now Harry waved his wand and levitated their portrait's to where they wanted to go ( somewhere safe so that there portraits couldn't be damaged once they were in place they seemed to fade from there Portraits as they materialised beside them Shocking Reamus and Severus senseless for a moment before Merlin and the founders got Harry to Help them strengthen The Active Wards before they went to the Headmasters Office to Activate there Ancient Wards and to Get Godric's Sword so that Harry could Activate the Other wards When they reached the Gargoyle Harry, Reamus and Severus were shocked to see the Gargoyle bow and move out of there way without the password.

As they entered Dumbledore office Harry was surprised to find Dumbledore out of his office till he heard him speaking to Ron and Hermione. The founders got to work Quickly and activated the wards before Godric motioned to Harry to pick up his Sward and Follow Him and The other founders . Harry followed them outside and right to the Lake where there was a boulder wondering what this was about Harry looked at them and was rewarded with an answer from Merlin

"Harry this Stone is the stone that housed Excalibur now when Arthur was on his deathbed he put this sword back in the stone and said that every leader of light from that point on would use That sword in their battle against a Dark Lord although A young Mage would pull the sword Giving his name to it and that was how it would be known Until Myself and This Mage A great scholar and a great Healer all of whom would Fight great evil, There lines would meet and the sword would Meet with the stone and be drawn by The Heir A great Warrior, Leader and Scholar with the Gift of Mind Healing would Claim it Marking The Magical world's rebirth. Now Harry this Sword also Holds the Extra Ward We are Talking About when you Pull The Sword From The Stone you will make Hogwarts The Safest Place that will ever exist"

After Hearing This Harry took and took a deep breath and slid the sword into The Stone and released it as he felt Magic begin to flow through it as it began to change becoming While like Platinum and with a huge Diamond on the top and an ornate carving of a crown and a Staff crossed with a Dagger on the Hilt Embezzled with the name Harry James Potter as. Just as the Magic was dying Down the Sword seemed to explode with power and the wards on Hogwarts Became the Strongest That will and would ever exist Making Camelot or as it is now known Hogwarts and Hogmeade.

When this finished Harry looked to Merlin for answers.

"Harry as you know the sword is know yours and the wards are the best that will ever exist but You are Holding Excalibur not the Version Godric had but this is the same as it looked when I Had it forged and Later when Arthur took it was The Same Except there was two Crowns no staff as he was a low powered muggleborn wizard and had a Picture of a sward instead what this design means is that you are King of Camelot and its defender and you are defender of Wizarding Britain and you are the Queen of Britain's representative of Wizarding Britain meaning with her permission you can out a corrupt minister from office and choose a good one until elections can be held and have emergency powers in case of war"

At seeing Horrified face at being king of Camelot merlin spoke to him.

" Harry you may choose to have the Current Minister take care of the day to day running of Camelot so you do not have to worry about it, Now we should be getting up to the school no Harry Take the Sword ans follow us up i need to have every one in Hogwarts meat us in The great Hall "

As the Founders and Merlin headed to the school Harry retrieved the Sword and hurried to catch up with the others while still feeling rather dazed he Laughed a Filches face as Merlin's Voice echoed through Hogwarts.

"Attention all Hogwarts residents this is Merlin Speaking please make you're way to the Great hall immediately."

Meanwhile in the staff room the staff were confused Hogwarts felt completely different and Dumbledore had Just finished his explanation when Merlin's voice echoed throughout the school.

Pandemonium erupted in he staff room Mcgonagal looked at Dumbledore only to see he was passed out on the floor and the other staff were either to shocked to move or petrified realising that she had to deal with it threw an enervate at Dumbledore and let of several booms from her wand to bring order.

"right now everyone this is shocking but we knew it would happen now make you're way to the great hall as requested in an orderly manner"

As Mcgonagal finished everyone filed out the room and made there way to the great hall in silence giving each other nervous glances as they went.

While they made there way to the great hall Merlin was telling the others the staff reaction making them laugh uproariously.

Back outside the great Hall Dumbledore had come to is senses and had sorted the staff out for meeting Merlin

Entering the great hall Dumbledore entered and went over and said hello and introduced himself to Merlin and the founders and then the teachers. After the hellos were said Merlin Spoke up.

"Right everyone now Hogwarts is secure i can explain some things. Myself and the founders are portrait's that only especially powerful witches and wizards can use giving us corpreal form.

Now i know everybody needs to train especially Harry and the others of his Time but also you Albus and the ones of you're time as you will be defeating Grindlewald again.

Myself and the founders will train you as much as wee can until school starts of course Harry and Hermione will need to pass their Newts and there Diplomas by the time school starts as well.

Albus you and the ones of your time mostly need to learn power techniques and wandless magic witch will make you come to you're full potential as an example Albus you will be three times more powerful than you are now and the same for you Minerva you will be more powerful than Albus is at Present and you will also be brought back to perfect health and taught to keep yourself in tip top condition Please meat me in the Room of requirement, but first could Hagrid contact Olympe for me i will train her as well so she can do the same at Beuxbatons and could you also please Have Arthur Come he cannot be gone for long but being Minister of magic needs a little extra protection the basics can give him."

As merlin finished speaking most people were is a daze before Dumbledore left for the ROR then most people followed him wile Hagrid Went to get Arthur Weasley and Olympe Maxime leaving Harry Severus, Reamus Merlin and the founders in the Great Hall when Merlin Spoke again.

"Harry I wish for you to take an Apprenticeship with me, Helga, Rowena and Godric we will teach you everything we know you will learn this mostly when school starts because what you learn now will be along with the rest"

After merlin finished speaking the founders took it in Turns to speak Helga First

" Harry i will teach you Ancient Battle healing, Potions and Some Charms useful in Battle and i will teach you my style of duelling as will the others giving you a good range of different moves"

when Helga Finished Rowena Spoke

"Harry I will teach you many things among those my Style of duelling. Politics and Law and of Course much magical theory and Spells"

After Rowena Spoke Godric Did

" I will teach you Transfiguration, Weaponry, Magical Control and i wil teach you Battle magic and just like the others duelling Harry"

and of course when Godric finished Merlin spoke

"Harry i will teach you Ancient Battle Magic , spell creation, Light Arts, duelling and much much more as indisputably the rest will also Harry I suggest that While Hagrid is Getting Olympe and Arthur that we make the a genealogy potion so we can find you're family's magical Gifts. We shal do this later on today ok."

At seeing Harry's nod Merlin and the rest of the founders left saying that Harry, Reamus and Severus should be at the ROR in 10 minutes.

After that Reamus and Severus came over and hugged harry and asked if he was Ok and just stood there for a few minutes before the Harry said.

"We should get going."


	5. Chapter 5

As Harry, Reamus and Severus entered the ROR the found they were entering a large Foyer that had many doors leading of in different directions and a large stairway that led to living quarters. The rooms were many all having name tags in place they all mostly seamed to be class rooms with a specific purpose one was named wandless magic, another was named spell creation. Harry turned to look at Reamus and Severus who were just as shocked as his at the size of the room and even the titles on the doors. But before they could even get a chance to say anything to each other the founders and Merlin came down the stairs.

Speaking first merlin said " Well Harry I think we should make that lineage potion while Severus and Reamus setting into your room OK " at seeing Harry's nod Merlin headed off towards the potions room muttering goodbye to Reamus Severus and the founders Harry followed entering the potions room harry was met with a room that looked extraordinarily like a chemistry lab and not his potions classroom at seeing Harry's face Merlin explained.

"Harry in times past a potions room would have been like yore potions classroom but now i know this is a far better atmosphere and i ill be sure to tell Severus that OK "

At Harry's nod Merlin continued.

" Now Harry the ingredients for this are extremely rare so we must be care full with how we prepare these ingredients even though the potion is relatively easy OK, now then we have all the ingredients here in the separate dishes and test tubes now lest get started."

As Harry and Merlin proceeded with the potion in which Harry learnt many things that had been all but lost in time even to the greatest of potion masters indeed the only other living people who knew this were Nicholas Flamell and now Harry Potter although in the near future many more would learn once Merlin had his way. Just as they were finishing off the potion Merlin spoke.

"Now Harry come s the spell work now this wont have been in your class as this is a lost art and will give the potion more magic and direct it back several hundred years bust as both of us are doing this it will go back several millennia now on the count three ONE TWO THREE "

"Mlanouirentaire nwestargralentiee ghwepatrumarlie ubernie lehall magijick enscriptus leharen explodras famalie pasten. "

As Merlin and Harry finished chanting the potion had turned a silver similar to Unicorn Blood.

As that happened merlin then said "Harry can you get the Aromantula silk sheet from the cupboard over there we now need to add some of you're blood to the potion and then soak the sheet in the potion"

Nodding Harry got the sheet and came back and Merlin explained adding the blood to the potion. " Now Harry a simple spell will draw the blood into a container of choice as used by many healers to test blood it will numb the skin make the incision draw the blood into the container and heal the cut it is completely painless, the incantation is (sliclarcontrant). You must say this will holding the wand above the place of incision and picturing the container in this case the potion. Now if you can give me yore hand Harry we will get this done."

Nodding Harry held out his hand and waited as Merlin chanted the spell which was amazing to see the would was only fractional the blood seeped from the would forming into a puddle in mid air the floated over to the cauldron as the wound closed the blood then poured into the cauldron like it was being poured from a funnel making the potion shimmer then turn a dazzling white and give off an ghostly like vapour signalling the potion was ready to have the sheet added.

"Now Harry now you must place the sheet into the potion and wait for it to write you're family tree and see what surprises are in store, come this will take a little while why don,t you go and sea Reamus and Severus while we wait the potion will be ready about 3 O'clock so come back then ans we will begin our exploration"

Nodding Harry said "See you at 3 merlin and went off in search of Reamus and Severus and have a good talk with his mates.

I can only apologise about the delay i never got my contract at work due to having to have a minor operation and other delays were family problems, health and work things seam to be settling down now just got this chapter finished today and will try for another soon sorry that there has not been much added the original, chapter was much larger but as i cannot remember it most of the rest will go into the next charter or so.

MerlinGodricRowenaHelga


	6. author note

06/08/07 Hi sorry about the lack of updates i have been in hospital again have not been able to to much only just back at work and even that is a bit too much i am afraid that i have not got any more of heirs apprentice done in and it may be a while before i can get another chapter out i will keep writing when i am able but it will take a long time before i am fully rcovered (I have problems with my lungs among other things) i promise to finish this story i have it all planned out have just got to type it i have one beta will i hope i still do after this time but i could do with another if possible i do hope this is work the wait to everybody who is reading this the reviews good and bad are all welcomed most of the bad one are good in a way too it lets me know poeple are actually reading my writing


End file.
